


前辈，表情太明显可不行哦

by apogado



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 23:35:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18062360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apogado/pseuds/apogado
Summary: 第二天一醒来松本润就凑上去索吻，樱井没去管他，来回三趟在卧室里换衣服，嘴里喋喋不休：“我走之后五分钟你出门，我把车开走了，你一出门就有车站，三站就到了……诶不行，还是我坐公交去吧，你开车，不要停在我们公司楼下……我车钥匙呢、嗯？？？”他宽松睡裤塌在脚边，正抬起一只脚换裤子，就被捏着肩膀吻上了嘴唇，重心不稳，只能扶着松本润的手臂被他亲，好不容易一吻结束，他抿着嘴把钥匙扔给那个重新躺回床上的人，“……我出门了。”松本润躺在床中间拖着长音叫了他一声：“前辈——”樱井翔脸红红地回头，松本润带着笑意：“表情，表情太明显了可不行哦。”





	前辈，表情太明显可不行哦

周二的下午。

温暖沉闷的室内令人昏昏欲睡，办公室里个个坐的七扭八歪，松本润埋在堆积如山的纸堆里勤勤恳恳敲键盘。耳边传来啪嗒一声，坐在他前面的佐藤把一沓资料摞了上来。

“松本君，拜托了。”

一尺多高的文件又加上一摞，瞬间有点摇摇欲坠，松本润赶紧站起来稳住，拒绝的话就没能及时说出口，佐藤早就转过身去继续玩扫雷了。

谁让他是食物链底层的职场新人呢，松本叹了口气，认命地继续工作。下班时间到了，办公室里渐渐没了人，松本润给自己倒了杯水，拿出昨天晚上做的烤曲奇。

他心里有抱怨，所以根本没有特意收敛声音，把饼干啃得喀嚓喀嚓响，沉浸于又要加班的悲愤中，完全没注意到有人向自己走了过来。

“好吃吗？”

“当然好吃。”松本恨恨地咬了一口：“我放了超多黄油的。”

是樱井前辈。

他抱着自己的雪宝杯子，微笑着看向这里。

松本慌张地站起来又坐下，打开抽屉：“前辈喜欢哪个口味……有黄油、抹茶，还有杏仁的。”

樱井翔直接从桌面上的盒子里拿了一块咬在嘴里：“唔……咬下去之前就觉得好好吃。”

松本笑出声：“骗人。”

“作为回报”，樱井从桌子上拿走了一半的资料：“我来帮你吧。”

-

碰杯的声音。

坐在居酒屋里，松本举起啤酒杯与樱井相碰。

樱井前辈真是太温柔了……分担了工作，还请我喝酒，无论多么无意义的抱怨都认真听并且给出建议。松本这样想着。

而且……

作为一个朝九晚十披星戴月早出晚归一年没有几天不加班的新人，他连蹦迪的时间都没有了，做同办公室的樱井主管的舔狗成了唯一的解压方式。

在转正欢迎会的二次会上，他对樱井前辈旁敲侧击，在一群半醉的全醉的撒酒疯的社畜中显得格外美丽的樱井：“唔……办公室恋爱？虽然没有什么规定，但对我们来讲，风险太大了不是吗？”

松本默默咽下了那句“前辈其实我好喜欢你的。”

-

现在坐在樱井翔的邻座，松本润喝着啤酒偷偷看他，软软的头发，大大的眼睛，圆润的鼻头，丰润的嘴唇。吃腌菜时嚼嚼的动作，脸颊跟着一鼓一鼓，听自己说话时稍微皱眉，嘴唇有点撅起来的样子。

啊……果然还是很喜欢这个人。

松本挫败地用杯壁贴上自己的脸，樱井一口气喝完了自己的啤酒，举着空杯子露出一点得意的笑。

不要让我更加沉迷了。

因为喝了酒，脸颊渐渐变红，眼睛却越发明亮的前辈，笑起来会后仰，像个孩子一样忍不住拍手的前辈。

这样可爱的、闪闪发光的前辈。

明明就坐在身边了。

松本下意识般地放下了酒杯，一脚点地，扭过身，缓慢地、不再退缩地消解了这段看似遥远的距离。

-

喧嚣声退潮一般远去，被吻上的时候樱井的脸上还带着刚刚没来得及收起的笑容。

手上的筷子被接了下来，轻轻放在桌子上，相替代的是温暖的指尖。明明没有更深入了，唇上的感觉却如此鲜明，柔软干燥的嘴唇压上来。在他们头顶不远垂着一盏灯，暖黄色的灯光下面，这个吻轻柔又缓慢，樱井感到了自己的心跳声。

时间仿佛被拉长了，退开时松本的脸上带了一点惴惴，他低头看着桌面，鼓起勇气。

“前辈、”

樱井用一根手指阻止了他：“去我家吗？”

-

跟着前辈到了他的家里。

在黑暗的玄关里换鞋的樱井桑。因为不熟悉，只好四处在墙壁上摸着灯的开关，手臂不小心碰到了直起腰来的前辈。

“对不起！”

松本连忙道歉，却听到了前辈的笑声。

“刚刚、在那么多人的酒馆里，不是很胆大的吗？”

“诶？那个、失礼了……”

明明正在道歉，嘴唇突然一痛。

“如果准备一直道歉的话就那样从我家里出去好了！”

诶——摸上自己的嘴唇，黑暗中松本眨了眨眼，仿佛被这句话一下子打开了什么开关，精准地扑倒了自己的上司。

-

把樱井桑压在墙上的时候，不知是碰到哪个开关，狭小的空间闪起昏暗的光。

松本一边吻他的额头眼睛到嘴唇，一边去解樱井翔西装马甲扣子，解到第二粒时开始焦急起来，手移上来一把扯松了领带，吻紧跟着落下来。樱井的手搭在松本的肩膀，仰头任他的唇舌攻占领地，两人的下身蹭在一起，摩擦出一片火热，樱井禁不住扭了扭腰。松本润含糊地笑了一声，咔哒一声按开他的腰带扣，西裤腰身服帖，皮带松开后没有顺势滑下，却并不妨碍松本伸手进去。他手下不轻不重地揉着那一团，一面又缠上了樱井的唇舌。

樱井翔的呻吟一下子全被堵回去，松本与他的舌头纠缠半天，退一步吸吮他丰厚的下唇，樱井翔不满地偏头咬他的耳廓，然而下一秒他就被扛了起来，双脚突然离地让他短促地“哎”了一声，双手紧紧地扒住了松本润肩头的衣服。然后听到下方松本的声音：“前辈，卧室怎么走？”

被放在自己两米大床上的时候樱井翔才算缓过神来，后知后觉地地捂住了脸，松本压上去一边从上到下地亲他一边解剩下的衬衫扣子，把他的手拿开亲他的鬓发耳朵侧脸嘴角，含糊地问怎么了，樱井翔被闹得一股股热意往脸上涌，整个人都红透了：活了三十年，第一次被人用这个姿势扛起来走！

还没等他害羞完，樱井一抬头，满眼都是松本被锻炼良好的胸肌撑开的衬衫，注意到他的眼神，松本得意地扯开了自己的上衣，年长的一方对于这种幼稚的举动哭笑不得，伸长脖子吻上他的唇，松本更加得意地勾住了他的舌头，缠绵的开始深入这个吻。

 

松本似乎对刚才樱井嫌弃他过于优柔寡断耿耿于怀，皮带被扯了好几下才完全松开，剥他裤子的动作温柔又缓慢，对着自己肖想已久的肉感白嫩大腿又吸又舔，听着身下人带一点焦急意味的喘息，唇舌更加坏心地移到了会阴，这下樱井的喘息变成了微弱的呻吟，手指抓住了松本润的发尾，松本更加用力地在他的下身舔弄，手上摸着樱井翔大腿内侧的软肉，甚至用牙齿轻轻磨了一下他的双球，撩出樱井一声小小的哭腔，他的性器在没被抚摸的情况下翘起来，却得不到一点爱抚，松本润又爬上来要跟他接吻，然而被避开了。

“翔君在闹脾气吗？”松本无辜地看着樱井泪汪汪的眼睛：“可我又不知道润滑液在哪里。”

然后就被一管润滑剂砸到了鼻子。

手指揉进去的时候发现里面已经又软又湿，松本润调笑了一句：“早知道不用也没关系 ，让翔君等了好久。”随后就被膝盖顶了一下腰，他笑眯眯地加了一根手指进去，在湿热紧致的内壁上抠弄，樱井就再提不起劲，改用膝盖蹭他：“够了吧……快点进来。”

这一声跟在工作时的命令句、和玄关时的不满又完全不同，罕见地带上了撒娇的示弱意味，松本润快被可爱死了，手指抽出来一下子插了进去，里面温软濡湿，比他一直想象的还要温暖，而本人比他想象中更加可爱迷人：微红的脸颊，滚落的泪水，鬓发的湿意，他不自觉地加快了下身的速度，樱井被突如其来的快感冲击到，头发散乱地贴在额头上，两条腿本能地勾住松本润的腰，只能随着他的动作起伏，呻吟中发出请求：“呜……慢……”

松本润恍若未闻，把他一条腿捞到自己手臂上，更加用力地操了进去，他也想过第一次要对这个人如何温柔，但是真人的魅力实在超出了想象，他的动作被欲望支配，凶猛的不像话，樱井翔连伸手抚慰自己下身的余裕都没有，张着嘴大口喘息。

松本润看到他一点鲜红的舌尖，受不了地又吻上他，缠上去挑弄他的舌，这下樱井翔真的被逼出了眼泪，摇着头躲开松本润热情的唇，松本润索吻失败了一半，不满地压了下来，紧紧抱住了这具身体，两个人的身体紧密贴合着，樱井翔的性器随着松本的动作在他的小腹上摩擦，他把眼泪都蹭在松本润的肩膀和颈侧，这种小动物似的磨蹭激得松本润在下面进的更深，快感从连接处经过脊背冲上大脑，樱井翔的脑子里只剩下了埋在身体里那家伙的动作，他咬紧牙关小声呜咽，开始无意识地掉眼泪，直到松本润一个挺身射在他里面，从他的身上离开一点距离，把自己身上他的精液刮下来抹回他的小腹上，他才发现自己早就射精了。

樱井翔躺在凌乱的床单上慢慢回神，松本润翻身下来，侧躺在旁边，温柔地吻他通红的眼角，而他已经没有力气为在年下的男人面前哭了调动起害羞的情绪，任由松本从头亲到脚，甚至揉上了他湿漉漉的屁股。

樱井翔微弱地抗议：“你快去洗澡啦……”

松本润揉揉他乱糟糟的头毛，目光灼灼：“我要跟翔酱一起。”

那个眼神，绝对不是想“单纯”跟我一起洗澡。樱井翔无力地被抱在了后辈的怀里。

 

**Author's Note:**

> 第二天一醒来松本润就凑上去索吻，樱井没去管他，来回三趟在卧室里换衣服，嘴里喋喋不休：“我走之后五分钟你出门，我把车开走了，你一出门就有车站，三站就到了……诶不行，还是我坐公交去吧，你开车，不要停在我们公司楼下……我车钥匙呢、嗯？？？”
> 
> 他宽松睡裤塌在脚边，正抬起一只脚换裤子，就被捏着肩膀吻上了嘴唇，重心不稳，只能扶着松本润的手臂被他亲，好不容易一吻结束，他抿着嘴把钥匙扔给那个重新躺回床上的人，“……我出门了。”
> 
> 松本润躺在床中间拖着长音叫了他一声：“前辈——”
> 
> 樱井翔脸红红地回头，松本润带着笑意：“表情，表情太明显了可不行哦。”


End file.
